A Long Way Home
by Clato 27
Summary: Anna Arendelle used to have everything. She was the "it" girl with the perfect looks, superstar boyfriend and rich dad who spoiled her rotten. She had it all until a series of unfortunate events lands her in a car with a boy she hardly knows looking for the dad and sister who probably don't know she exists. Modern day AU. Kristoff/Anna maybe Elsa/OC. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Anna walked down the bustling hallways of her High School, her posey following behind her as they always did. The students split to the side when they saw her coming, making a perfect path to her locker. After the first day of school, Anna always makes it clear that if you get in her way, your ruined before your shoved out of the way.

"Anna, that handbag your dad bought you for your birthday is so fetch!" One of her many followers gushed at the new handbag hanging from her arm.

"Now as fetch as her new car!" Another one said and the four girls started chatting and giggling about the presents Anna had been showered with that morning. Her father claimed, "she only turns eighteen once" and that awarded her with enough presents for every child in Weaselton, Rhoad Island.

"Girls, stop. I'm donating most of that stuff anyway. There's no way I could possibly use it all" Anna said. She might be spoiled, but she wasn't selfless. Her parents had been raised with almost nothing and they never let Anna forget that. She was taught to give to others and kinda went crazy with it, giving with every chance she got.

"You are to sweet, Anna" a third girl said and they were all chatting again about that. The bell rang and the halls cleared out quickly, leaving Anna alone as always. She was one of the few seniors with a free period first period.

She walked over to one of the black benches near her locker and dropped her petite frame onto it. She fiddled with the end of her strawberry blond braid as she watched the hem of her green dress move slightly over her knees. She sighed, finding herself all alone.

That's what it was usually like for Anna. Her parents were always working or on trips, really anywhere but their large, mostly empty home. She didn't have any siblings and the few servants that worked for the Arendelles didn't really talk, not to her anyway. Sure, she had a few friends, but all they did was talk about her, not to her. Even her boyfriend sometimes didn't give her the time of day, being so busy with football and all the jobs he was working to put himself through collage.

Sometimes she wished she could go back to talking to the paintings on the walls of her father's study.

"Anna!" A familiar voice echoed through the hallways and Anna's head turned to the right sharply. At the end of the hallway stood her boyfriend. He was tall, brunette and the quarterback for the football team.

"Hans!" Anna squealed and ran towards him. He caught her in his arms and with some difficulty lifted her off the ground and spun her once. Hans placed her back in her feet and kissed her cheek lightly. Anna could only hope she hid the disappointment on her face at the sign of affection. They had been dating for three months and haven't even kissed. They were such a freshman couple.

"Happy birthday, Anna" Hans said. He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Sorry I couldn't get you anything to nice, but I kinda need the money for collage."

"It's no problem, Hans. It's special enough coming from you" she said and pulled the lid off the box. Inside there were a pair of glass earrings dyed a sparkling bright blue. They would have been perfect if she actually had her ears pierced. "Oh, they're beautiful."

"They match your eyes" Hans said, not noticing where he went wrong with the gift. He had never really been present during the short time of their relationship, but Anna truly believed that was just a faze.

"I guess so" she said. She placed the lid back on and in her bag for safe keeping. She would have to get clip ons of them so he wouldn't become suspicious. But, then again, would he even notice she didn't wear them?

Hans checked his watch. "Oh. Sweetie, I have to go. See you later ok? Our date is still on right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you later" Anna said and tilted her head, signalling for Hans to kiss her cheek, but instead he walked away. Without a goodbye, he just stalked off to who knows where and left Anna completely alone once again.

**A/N: well I always sucked at first chapters and names. I'm not good with OCs. That's why the girls in Anna's posey don't have names. I hope you guys liked it. Just a warning, I'm not going to update this regularly. It's literally when I sit down and have inspiration that this will be updated. I feel like I'm not making sense. Well, bye I guess. (I'm polite unlike Hans. Stupid Hans) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! So, to the Guest who reviewed I would just like to say I am Clato 27, not you and I can post whatever I want here for whatever fandom I want. I don't care of you haven't watched Frozen, I like it and I want to write a story about it and I don't care if I lost a "fan" if they are just going to throw a hissy fit when I do something they don't like. **

Chapter 2:

"You told me she was mine! You told me she was my daughter and guilted me into fulfilling my obligations as a father and all along she was his! That's the only reason I married you, so she wouldn't grow up a bastard like I was! You guilted me into that too! Used my weakness and hatred for my own father to get me to take care of your kid! Get out of my house! Get out of my fucking house right now!"

Anna had never seen her father so angry before. She had never seen him yell at her mother either. She didn't know anything about what he was talking about. Not his kid and guilting into marriage? This didn't sound like her life at all.

"This is my house to. You can't just kick me out" Anna could hear her mother say. Anna's ear was pushed against the door to the room where her mother and father were fighting, well, where her father was screaming at her mother.

"This is not your house! I worked my ass off everyday since I was sixteen to get where I am today! You haven't worked a day since we met and I paid for everything! You're the one spending all my money! Now, get out of my house!" he yelled. "And take your fucking, bastard of a daughter with you! I want you both out by morning!"

* * *

Now Anna was sitting on a bed in a hotel room. She didn't know where her mother got the money to pay for it. If it was a cheap hotel she would have though she paid for it just from the money in her wallet (she always kept a few grand with her for shopping purposes) but they were staying at a five star hotel that she knew only accepted credit cards because "cash was for the poor." That's what her mother always told her.

Anna never really used the wealth she believed was rightfully hers. The man she grew up thinking was her father had a billion dollar company and gave her the most privileged life he could. Both her mother and father grew up poor and they didn't want her to have the same life as they did. They wanted her to have everything, but all she wanted was to not be alone. That's something money can't buy.

"Tell me what happened" Anna said to her mother.

"Tell you what, Anna?" Her mother said, playing stupid. That's what she always did whenever Anna had a problem.

Anna's eyes drifted to her mother. She was looking in the mirror, fixing her make-up and her hair. "Why did dad kick us out?"

The older woman flipped her hair over shoulder after curling it slightly. She turned her head to the side, her eyes scanning over her face, looking for flaws like it always was. "Your father is just stressed. A company factory is going through a merge and he is very stressed. Your father just needs some time alone to just relax."

"Stop lying to me, mom" Anna said and her mother's eyes never wavered from her own reflection. "He said I am not his daughter. Why does he think that mom?" She stopped for a second and then fear took over her. "Is he my dad?"

Her mother didn't acknowledge the question. She just moved front he mirror to her suitcase, unpacking all the designer clothes and jewellery that costs more than the mortgage of a medium sized home. "Is he my father or not?" Silence. "Mom, is he my dad or not?" Again, silence.

Anna stood up, anger taking control of her now. "Mom! Tell me right now! Who is my father?"

Her mom's eyes met hers. The same blue orbs were filled with sadness and the bubble of anger inside Anna seemed to pop and the air quickly escaped along with the anger. "You're going to be late to school, Anna. You better go. Your father won't be happy if your grades drop. He wants you to go to collage. Your father wants you to go to collage."

And that was all the verification Anna needed. At least for the moment.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was boring. I was bored writing it. The point of this chapter is to know that the man Anna grew up believing was her biological dad is some other random guy. And her mom is a little crazy and in denial, but we'll find out more about that later. Also, sorry for the authors note at the beginning. I just had to share because I'm a bitch like that. Hope you liked the chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Anna's day was relatively normal excluding all the thoughts swirling around in her head about her father. If he wasn't who was and why was she just finding out about this now?

"Are you ok, Anna? You have seemed out of it all day" one of her friends asked.

She sighed and gave a small smile. "Yeah. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." The girl smiled at her and turned back to chatting with the other girls. Anna leaned her head against her fist, her elbow on the table. Her eyes dropped.

It wasn't a lie that she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. That just wasn't the only reason. The whole night, thoughts buzzed in her mind about family trees.

She needed someone to talk to, but didn't have anyone close enough to trust.

She opened her eyes and saw Hans's brown head boning through the crowd of students eating lunch. She stood up, excusing herself, and followed her boyfriend. She could only assume that he would listen and comfort her.

"Hans" she called. Her voice echoed in the empty hallway, but he obviously didn't hear her. He ducked into a seemingly empty classroom. Anna looked through the window and saw Hans talking to a young blond teacher. She believed her name was Mrs. Layett or something of the sort.

Not wanting to disrupt the meeting, she leaned agains the wall. Her eyes fell closed and she tried not to cry. It was in moments of silence like this one where she had trouble holding it together. It wasn't until a few minuets later that she lost her patients and looked through the small window on the door once again.

It wasn't what she was expecting at all.

She saw the teacher on her desk in only her underwear and on top of her was Hans. He was kissing her and his hands were all over her, the way she used to wish he would touch her. She chocked on a sob and backed up against the wall.

Her hand covered her mouth to hide the sobs trying to emerge, but she couldn't hide the tears ruining her make-up and staining her cheeks with mascara.

Her heart was broken and her boyfriend was having an affair with a teacher.

_Her boyfriend was having an affair with a teacher!_

She was never good at processing information or with facing her feelings on her own so she didn't even think when she drove herself back to the hotel she was sharing with her mother. It was her feet that lead her up to their room and her mind didn't even comprehend when she slid the card and opened the door.

It was almost as if she was brain dead or in slow motion or just going through the motions. Her mind wasn't on, she wasn't thinking.

She at least wasn't thinking until she looked up and saw her mother's corpse hanging from the ceiling.

**A/N: is this ok or is everyone going to rip this apart too? **


End file.
